


Whiplash

by purplefox



Series: High Speed Chasing [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Explicit Language, M/M, RACER AU, Reckless Driving, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need someone who is your brand of crazy and for Deidara it is Hidan; and the small mountain town they are staying in can't keep them controlled at all. Driving is a risk worth taking for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my Otps I always wanted to do a DeiHidan fic especially since I got dragged into the fandom such a looong time ago. I had so many ideas for fics and even had a pretty good one in progress but....I started developing this universe and surprise surprise this couple popped up and they really fit you know? Even I'm amazed how easily the ideas came. Sadly I'm not able to go into all their history right now so for now sadly it is a one-shot.

Just because the ride was cheap did not mean it could not be a good ride. Because it had been owned before, broken before did not mean it could not be sweet. Did not mean its potential had been tapped and finished.

That was what Deidara believed. It was what he knew and he proved it. From the raw materials of trash came art and when he had finally dragged it into something that deserved death did it get the send-off he believed it deserved and that there was the real art.

His heart skipped as he jerked the wheel barely avoided rear ending a slow moving car. The amount of space between his car and the other was so small Deidara could have felt the friction it was beautiful.

The radio next to him crackled and the swearing filled the car. “You crazy son of a bitch!” Hidan raged. “There was no reason for you to be so damn close to that psycho!”

“I’m just playing.” Deidara laughed. His voice echoed in the car. His eye caught the sight of the blue shining of the mountain opposite, before his car entered the tunnel. “Piss off Hidan.” He hissed as he glided around the first corner. The tires cried but he knew it would hold. He knew what it would do. It would do what it was meant to.

Because that was the way he had modified it. Designed it. Fucking art this baby was no matter what it had started as.

There was no fun to be had in mountain tunnels. There might be a curve here or there but it was just straight road. The fun always came right after. The risks came right after the straight road and Deidara loved the risks. He craved them. He needed them as they took him one step closer to perfection.

The white road was almost blinding but Deidara had been down this path too many times. He knew this road. These mountains. He knew it all.

Part of him twanged in sadness that the mountain air was not coming through the windows but he was not doing a country drive. He was testing the limits in a way few knew how to do. Cared to do. And his eye saw it all.

There was a split second where everything registered. That second tended to occur in near death moments. Where every sense was heightened. Where every taste was new and appealing and when the brain moved faster in understanding than every other moment. And that was the moment Deidara thrived.

During that moment he saw everything. And he was able to slip away from deaths claws. Deidara had experienced that split second awareness many times. Loads of times. Almost daily and he loved it.

The Audi roared around the S-bend yanking him forward. His seatbelt would have yanked him back but Deidara remained leaning over the wheel. His yank made the car spin around the bend. He ignored the screech from the radio and instead focused on the oncoming rails and the curve.

It was a test of ability. Of speed. And proof that one did not need an expensive ride in order to do the deed. One did not need a classic either. But try telling that to anyone older than him.

The rails were dangerously close when Deidara jerked the wheel. He did not stomp on the brakes. The most he did was take his foot off the gas pedal. And then he watched everything fall into place. He felt the car tip. He delighted in the slide. And he got to notice how the sun bounced off the opposite mountain. His eye saw the trees in the distance.

The deep gorge. The town further ahead. His eye caught it all in those moments he was so close to death. He grinned as his car righted and was in the middle of the path.

“Oh my god. God. Gods fuck fuck fuck! You crazy bastard!” Hidan’s voice registered in his ears. “I know you want to win but you’re such a crazy…” The sounds of tires carried over the radio. “Fuck you’re deranged.”

“So are you.” Deidara laughed. He knew what he would see if he had looked back. Hidan on his tail. Not that Hidan was content with that. It was a race after all but Deidara was determined not to let Hidan pass. And he had enough faith in the car that he could go all out and do just that.

“If you fucking crash I swear I’ll drag you out the wreck and beat you back to life!” Hidan yelled when Deidara barely avoided clipping the side of the rails. “Damn you adrenaline junkies!”

“As if you aren’t one yourself.” Deidara sneered. His ears registered the sound of distress and he laughed. “As if you aren’t the fucking same. You love yeah? You know you do.”

“Fuck it.” Hidan’s voice had gotten darker. “Fuck if you aren’t making me chase you as you do the most insane stunts. And fuck if I don’t love it.”

“Do you know there is a log truck just ahead?” Deidara purred. “It’s just below…just watch this.” He accelerated and shot ahead leaving Hidan behind and laughed at the curses in the radio.

X

Deidara laughed at how hard Hidan slammed his car door. The man stomped over to where he leaned against his own car door his boots crunching against the gravel and ice.

“You lunatic.” Hidan hissed as he grabbed Deidara’s jacket. “You took so many chances and you could have gone off the edge at least two time what the fuck is wrong with you! And did it while covering one eye you crazy fuck!” His hand brushed Deidara’s bang away. “And it isn’t even the good eye, you drove like that with the goddamn bad one you fucker!”

“And yet you’re hard yeah?” Deidara laughed. His hand sneaked down to fondle Hidan. “Admit it. You’re just as crazy as me. Crazier even.”

“I’m supposed to fix these babies not wreck them.” Hidan grumbled. “But you nearly went over at the pass and god the way you skidded around that corner.” Deidara gave a bark of laughter when Hidan pushed him over the hood of his own car. “You drive me fucking crazy.”

Deidara yelped when without warning Hidan yanked down his pants exposing him to the cold air. “Some warning you psycho!”

“You’re still hard.” Hidan muttered before his fingers moved and Deidara gasped against the hood of his car as Hidan set a pace that was just perfect. “Damn it. You prepared for this!”

“You know I would.” Deidara laughed.

“I can’t take it.” Hidan groaned. “ALL those crazy dangerous ass stunts and you did that with one eye covered... and you drove like that with your bad eye.” Deidara turned around to smirk at Hidan as the older man stared at him reverently. “You’re fucking hot but insane.”

“And you wouldn’t want it any other way.” Deidara chuckled.

“Damn right kid.” Hidan gloated. He pressed a hand to Deidara’s lower back. “My type of crazy needs another type of crazy. Now since you were already lubed up…I’m going to assume it is all green lights from here.”

Deidara braced his hands. “Before the cops come and we get arrested yeah?”

“I’ve been arrested for some stuff but never public indecency.” Hidan breathed as he guided himself to Deidara’s hole. “Now before we fucking freeze.”

“We’ll warm up.” Deidara promised. “We always do.”

“Cuz we’re flame baby.” Hidan groaned. “Flames and explosions on the road and in the sheets.”

X

After biting cold, the warm of a house was something to be savoured. Deidara rubbed his towel in his hair to get the water out. The last thing he needed was to catch a cold. He already had it bad being the youngest person at work in his field. He certainly did not need to be seen _slacking_.

He still felt sore but it was all in the right places and all because of Hidan. A smile played on his lips as Deidara recalled the savagery and the craziness. Sometimes you needed someone that was your brand of insane. You needed people that would rev you up not tone you down and Hidan was that for him and somehow, he was that for Hidan.

He did not need anyone else. Even though they did and believed in different things they had the same sense of humour and were able to take hits and dish them out and they were willing to work together and that was what really mattered.

His life was fulfilling and he was upfront and honest. He never held back and he went full out something that Hidan encouraged. Hidan could ramble as much as he wanted to Deidara and Deidara could do the same. It was relaxing. They did not live in each other’s pockets but they had something. Something worth coming home to and it made staying in a town like this one worth it.

But the house was too quiet. Deidara slung the towel around his neck and walked down the hallway listening for Hidan. When Hidan got quiet for too long it was best to worry because Hidan loved noise or at least he liked sounds. Music played, Hidan murmured to himself. The guy was never quiet for long he surrounded himself with sounds so if Hidan ever got silent for too long it was best to look.

Deidara pushed open the attached room to their bedroom to see Hidan sitting cross-legged his sword in his lap. Deidara had never asked beyond where it came from. Hearing it was traditional was good enough for him. Seeing Hidan sitting his back to Deidara as he focused was stimulating. It was a good thing the hater was on else Hidan’s half naked figure would catch something.

“Isn’t this cute.” He purred softly. Hidan turned around at his words his eyes a little dazed and Deidara chuckled. “This is a cute little thing yeah? Doesn’t suit you at all.” Hidan flushed even as he rolled his eyes and sat up his time obviously up.

“I don’t like it either prick.” Hidan hissed as he stopped barefooted to where the sword usually hung. “But it’s tradition and my beliefs got it? I have to do it.”

“Still looks odd.” Deidara hummed as Hidan replaced the sword with gentle hands. “Makes you look like a whole different person yeah? Quiet Hidan is freaky un.”

“I told you already I have to do it.” Hidan snapped. “You think this is fun? That I like it?” Deidara’s eye drifted back to the sword that he could see. He smirked. “Fuck you.” Hidan snarled.

“You did on a mountain pass not three hours ago.” Deidara smirked. “And it was fantastic un.”

“Gods help us you’re crazy.” Hidan’s teeth flashed. “And I fucking love it. We are doing that again. Fuck whenever you drive me crazy during a race we are going to repeat that. Fuck waiting till we get home that was fucking hot even though I could barely feel my balls afterwards.”

“I could say the same.” Deidara shrugged. “But fuck you and that idea. I’m not getting sick because of you. Danna will growl at me.”

“Sasori still giving you shit?” Hidan asked as he walked to the table at the front of the room. He blew out the candle and the room darkened the only light coming from behind Deidara.

“Danna gives everyone shit.” Deidara dismissed. “You know how he loves his classics and things made to last stuff.”

“That’s no fun.” Hidan grunted as he rolled back up his mask. “It’s fun because it goes down in flames. A proper send off. If it stuck around… well you would feel awful for getting something else wouldn’t you?”

“I’d burn it.” Deidara pointed out as Hidan straightened.

“I guess you would.” Hidan murmured as he strode pass him into their bedroom. “I guess you would.”

X

“We got a message on the machine!” Hidan called. Deidara looked up from his notes to frown as Hidan glanced at the number. “It’s the freak!”

“Yeah?” Deidara tossed his book aside to watch Hidan frown at the machine. “What does he want un? Another car fixed yeah? I won’t fix whatever that shitty brat did to that car. That was pure art un.”

“I doubt even that brat could have ruined it this quick.” Hidan frowned.

“It’s that shitty brat so yes.” Deidara hissed. “That freak only calls when he wants something yeah?”

“It isn’t that.” Hidan frowned. He hit the play button and Deidara snorted as the freak’s message started to play. Two seconds into the message he fell as silent as Hidan as he listened to the unreasonable request. There was more silence long after the message ended.

“What an ass!” Deidara laughed. Tears fell from his eyes and he fell backward on the bed his ribs hurting as he snorted. “Did that freak… did that freak really just ask us? Does he not know anything about that place?”

Deidara wiped the tears from his eyes as he thought about the stupid request. It was annoying hearing the freak and even more annoying how he called them to do something as if they had nothing to do and he had enough rank to make them do anything.

“What a freak.” Deidara wheezed. “Why is he interested in a hellhole like that? Don’t you remember Hidan? When that shitstorm happened a few years back.”

Hidan flashed him a grin. “Who could forget?” He laughed as he hit the delete option on the machine. “Man we’re lucky we didn’t get caught up in it. But this isn’t like back then and we’re all doing our own thing. Those three are hiding low too.” Hidan strode over to the bed and leaned over Deidara his arms caging him. “So what do we do about the freak’s request gorgeous?”

“What do you think?” Deidara wrapped an arm around Hidan’s neck and dragged him down so they were nose to nose. “I’m not touching that place with a ten-foot pole. He can fuck off; creepy ass freak he is.”

“God I love your crazy ass.” Hidan chuckled. “So if the freak calls back. We tell him to go fuck himself. The other three aren’t around anyway. He can’t tell us what to do.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This series is not a flowing stream of timeline lol. Some the future one-shots will shoot you far back and forward and all over the place but it will make sense in the end....I hope.


End file.
